Keep the Faith
by whatarushh
Summary: And it's hard to hold on when there's no one to lean on." sequel to One Step Closer, takes place a month or two after.
1. Open All Night

A/N: at long last ... sequel time! blame my failed hard drive for the wait, this would've been up a month ago otherwise. the first version, i think, was probably better, but as i was rewriting it i noticed a rather gaping plot discrepancy that i was now able to fix. every cloud has a silver lining. ;]

disclaimer: story title/summary and all chapter titles are, again, Bon Jovi songs. and i don't own Castle, as much as i would like to.

this chapter isn't really a chapter, it just kind of sets things up. but i digress. enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 1 - Open All Night

_Beep._

Kate Beckett smiled and closed her eyes as she inhaled the popcorn's buttery scent that was currently wafting through her apartment. It was going to be a good night. A particularly nasty case had just been successfully wrapped up, and she managed to make it home in time to catch the late showing of The Wizard of Oz on TV. She'd wondered why so many channels insist on showing movies multiple times in a night, but she certainly wasn't complaining; The Wizard of Oz had been one of her favorite movies when she was a child, and remained one to this day. She'd thrown on a wifebeater and plaid pajama pants, and popped a bag of popcorn.

Yep, it was going to be a good night.

Kate made her way over to the microwave, pulled the door open, and removed the bag. She pulled two opposite corners apart, carefully avoiding the scalding steam that came pouring out. Picking out a piece, she again closed her eyes as she went to place it in her mouth.

_Ring._

Her cell phone.

She sighed and opened her eyes. _Damn._ Of course, one night of happy childhood memories was too much to ask for. Letting the piece of popcorn fall from her fingers back into the bag, she reached for her phone, which was sitting on the counter. Upon seeing who was calling, her brow furrowed. Rick Castle? Why the hell would he be calling at 11:06 at night? They weren't dating or anything; nothing of particular consequence had happened since they cleared the air. Kate, however, certainly wasn't considering anyone else, and she was almost positive it was the same on his end. So, though she would now admit to herself that she has feelings for the man, she couldn't help but be a tad annoyed.

She answered the phone, glancing wistfully at the TV. "This better be good."

"Yeah, it's not so much good as it is material for a fatherly crisis."

She noticed he sounded rather frazzled. She put down the bag of popcorn. "What's wrong?"

"Alexis's boyfriend broke up with her."

Kate was confused. "Okay," she said slowly, "well, you're her father. You should know how to comfort her. I mean, you've helped her through situations before, right?"

"Let me clarify: my _teenage daughter_ was just _dumped_ by her _first boyfriend_."

"Ah," Kate said, finally understanding, "that _is_ pretty bad. I see your problem."

"Look, I hate to do this to you, but my mother's out for the night and I think Alexis could really use a woman's point of view ... do you think you could come talk to her?"

"Sure," Kate said, all thoughts of the Wizard of Oz gone from her mind. "I'll just change and be right over."

"Change?"

"Yes. Clothes. I'm in my pajamas."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Do you think I care what you're wearing?! My little girl is in her room crying her eyes out, I'm desperate!"

Kate sighed and looked down at her bright red flannel pants. "Okay," she said reluctantly, "I'm coming."

He sighed. "Oh my god, thank you!"

"Don't thank me now, I haven't helped her yet!"

He laughed. Kate struggled into her coat with her free arm, and continued. "Give me 10 minutes."

"Done. Oh, and Kate?"

She stopped moving. "Yeah?"

"I never care what you're wearing. Not just when I'm desperate."

She blushed, extremely glad they weren't having this conversation in person. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, Mr. Castle."

"I'm serious!"

She heard the smile in his voice, and rolled her eyes in amusement. "Then thanks. See you in a few."

"I look forward to it."

She hung up the phone, and picked up the remote to turn off the TV. Dorothy was in the middle of belting out Somewhere Over the Rainbow, but Kate didn't give it a second thought. Alexis needed her, and Rick didn't care what she was wearing. Smiling, she finished pulling on her coat, stepped into a pair of old sneakers, and left her apartment. It could still very well be a good night.

* * *

funnily enough, i didn't even remember that A Chill Goes Through Her Veins referenced the Wizard of Oz until AFTER i rewrote the entire story. i just love it and thought Kate should too. :D reviews = love!

idea behind chapter 2: Kate and Alexis need bonding time.


	2. Love Ain't Nothing But A FourLetter Word

A/N: i'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but i think it's as good as i'm gonna get it! i'm even more not happy about the fact that it won't let me put the entire chapter title in ... it cuts off one freaking character, lol.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Love Ain't Nothing But A Four-Letter Word

When Rick Castle heard his doorbell ring, he very nearly sprinted to the door. He was certainly anxious for someone to help Alexis, but was equally as anxious to see the certain someone that was currently standing in the hallway. Reaching the door, he slid to a stop. Glancing at his watch, he pulled the door open.

"Nine minutes, Kate? And you said flattery wouldn't get me anywhere!"

She smacked his arm, but smiled. "Hi to you too."

He stepped aside and let her in. As she shrugged off her coat, he took the opportunity to look at what she was wearing. From the moment she had said she was in her pajamas, his curiosity was piqued. With a small smile, he took in her old Converse, obviously well-loved pajama pants, plain white tank top, and lack of makeup. She looked completely comfortable, and he didn't think he'd ever seen her look more beautiful.

Kate noticed him looking at her. "What?" she asked uncomfortably, tugging on the hem of her shirt. "I told you I was wearing pajamas."

This snapped him out of his reverie. "Oh, I know," he answered. "They're cute."

She smiled, and awkwardly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She suddenly felt very vulnerable. Without her heels, she was several inches shorter than him. The last time he'd seen her bare arms she was wearing an evening gown, and he'd never seen her without a stitch of makeup on. And no man had seen her in her pajamas in a very, very long time.

Rick broke the silence. "Okay, as much as I enjoy hitting on you, my daughter's situation is a little bit more pressing at the moment."

"Yes, yes it is," Kate said, a little bit flustered. "Lead the way."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the stairs, throwing her coat over the arm of the couch as he passed it. As she was being pulled up the stairs, Kate was almost overcome with the love Rick had for his daughter. She was clearly his world, and he would drop anything and everything to be there for her. Kate was somewhat saddened by the fact that, if it were she that was on the bad end of a breakup, she wasn't sure if anyone would do for her what he was doing for Alexis.

Rick reached the first door on the left and stepped aside. "It's all you," he said.

Kate took a deep breath and knocked. "Alexis?" she called softly.

"Who is it?" she heard the girl answer tearfully.

"Kate Beckett. Can I come in?" She waited, straining her ears to hear permission to enter.

Finally, it came. "Okay," Alexis called softly.

Kate turned to Rick. "Wish me luck!" she whispered.

He held up his right hand; his pointer and middle fingers were crossed tightly.

She opened the door and stepped gingerly inside the room, closing the door behind her. Alexis was sprawled on her bed, face half buried in a pillow, watery eyes looking mournfully up at her. Kate couldn't help but see her teenage self in the girl in front of her.

"Hey sweetie," she said sympathetically, making her way over to the bed. "Your dad told me what happened." She sat down and placed a comforting hand on Alexis's back, pausing while she sniffled. "Wanna talk?"

Alexis rolled over and sat up, wiping her eyes. This did nothing, though, as new tears kept coming. Kate glanced around the room for a tissue box. Spotting it, she grabbed one and handed it to Alexis, who accepted it gratefully. Her hair was mussed, and her face was blotchy; Kate thought she looked utterly forlorn. Alexis took a shaky breath. "He was cheating."

Kate looked up at the ceiling in frustration. Men learned their bad habits early in life, didn't they! "Idiot," she said, wrapping Alexis in a one-armed hug.

Alexis managed a small smile. "Yeah, I guess."

"No, no guessing!" Kate said forcefully. "Any guy that cheats on you doesn't deserve you!"

"Thanks," Alexis replied sadly, wiping a tear away, "but that doesn't make it feel any better."

Kate sighed; unfortunately, she'd had plenty of experience in this area. "Trust me, I know."

She wanted to ask what exactly had happened, but didn't want to pry. They'd previously had very little one-on-one interaction, if any, and she figured risking whatever relationship they did have wouldn't be a smart idea. Alexis, however, didn't seem to mind; she continued. "He told me he met this amazing girl in his chemistry class," she said mockingly, "and that he's in love with her."

"Well," Kate said slowly, searching for the right words, "let's try and find a silver lining." Alexis looked at her doubtfully. "Before this, was he ever mean to you?"

"No."

"Did he do anything that didn't sit well with you?"

"Just your typical boy things."

"Do you know the girl he cheated with?"

Alexis shook her head. "No, she's a junior. I hadn't even heard of her until today."

"And there's your silver lining!" At this statement, Kate was met with an extremely curious look. She explained. "Yes, you lost your boyfriend, which I know is really hard. But at least you didn't lose a friend too."

Alexis thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She paused for a moment before asking, somewhat tentatively, "Has it ever happened to you?"

Kate sighed. "Yep, it sure has."

"What did he do?"

Kate hesitated. Though it had happened several years ago, and she had absolutely zero residual feelings for the guy, she still hated talking about it. But, as she looked down at Alexis's tearstained face, she felt something inside her give way, and she put her hang-ups aside. "I was dating this guy for about a year. I thought he was perfect. He was always telling me how amazing I was, how great I looked, what-have-you." Alexis nodded, clearly relating. "Well, one day I got a voicemail from him, and I heard a woman's voice in the background."

Alexis groaned. "Oh God."

Kate chuckled. "You see where this is going?" Alexis nodded, an expression of disgusted curiosity on her face. "I decided to go to his place to check it out, and find my best friend there, wearing nothing but lingerie."

Alexis winced. "Oh God! That's terrible!"

Kate sighed. "Yeah, it sucked. So trust me, you're not alone in this. I've moved on from that, and you'll move on from this."

Alexis smiled sadly. "But how do you find the good ones?"

"You think _I_ know?!"

Alexis giggled. "You have a better idea of it than I do!"

Kate smiled. "Okay, I guess I can tell you what I've decided to try."

Alexis perked up. "Yes, please!"

Kate grinned at the girl's enthusiasm. "Have you ever heard of Randy Pausch?"

Alexis paused thoughtfully, and shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Really? He was a professor at Carnegie Mellon University that had pancreatic cancer. Seriously, you've never heard of his Last Lecture?"

"Oh, he was the one on Oprah, right?"

Kate chuckled. "Yep, that's the one. Well, when he found out he was dying, he decided to write a book of advice for his kids, for when he wasn't around anymore."

Alexis got serious. "That's so sad!"

"Isn't it? The Last Lecture is great book though, you should really read it. But anyway, he left some advice for his daughter that I think is really profound."

"What is it?"

"He said that when it comes to guys, ignore everything they say and only pay attention to what they do." Alexis paused, and Kate felt the need to explain. "Like, it doesn't matter if they say they love you if they can't do anything to prove that they mean it."

Alexis nodded slowly. "That makes a lot of sense, actually."

Kate smiled. "Don't get too excited yet, it's harder than it sounds. I'll let you know how it works out." Alexis laughed, and it was then that Kate noticed that she'd stopped crying. "Feeling any better?"

Alexis smiled. "Yeah, I am. Thanks for talking to me, you really didn't have to do this."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? I know what it's like to be broken up with, and I know what it's like to need a woman's help!"

"Right?! I mean, I love my dad, but..."

"Sometimes dad just doesn't cut it for a girl."

"Exactly." Alexis paused. "How do you know?"

Kate was confused. "Your dad didn't tell you?"

It was Alexis's turn to be confused. "Tell me what?"

Kate sighed, attempting to stem the rush of emotion that flooded her at the thought. "My mother was killed. A little over ten years ago."

Alexis clapped a hand over her mouth, horrified. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what, my mom dying or for asking about it?" Kate asked good-naturedly.

Alexis cringed, and slowly removed her hand from her face. "Both!"

"Well, thank you. And don't worry," she said, placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, "it's not your fault."

Alexis hesitated. "If you don't mind me asking ... did they catch who did it?"

Even through the blanket of sadness that was currently obscuring her mind, Kate was amused. This girl was clearly a product of her upbringing! She shook her head. "No, not yet."

It was as if a light bulb had gone off above Alexis's head. "Oh my God! That's what he did to you, isn't it?! He tried to help!"

Kate was taken aback. "Um, yeah, actually. He really didn't tell you?"

Alexis shook her head. "No, he told me that it wasn't his business to say."

"Hmm," Kate said absentmindedly, "I'm impressed." And she was. She thought that Rick told his daughter everything. Well, appropriate things. Again, she was touched by the concern he seemed to feel for her. Martha had told her that he cares a great deal, but she had neglected to mention that he'd kept his own flesh and blood in the dark for so long. She suddenly felt Alexis's eyes on her; it was as if she was trying to gauge her thoughts. Kate felt slightly uncomfortable, and decided to take the conversation in a different direction. "And I'm impressed that you figured out what he did!"

Alexis shrugged. "Hey, I'm growing up with a father that's constantly trying to figure out crimes. I should be able to figure out the one he committed, right?"

Kate laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." She glanced at her watch. "Speaking of this father of yours, he's probably having a heart attack right now." She stood up. "I should go update him."

Alexis rolled her eyes in amusement. "Yeah, that'd probably be a smart idea. Kate?"

Kate had walked to the door, but paused with her hand on the doorknob. She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

----------------------------

Rick was, indeed, on the verge of having a heart attack. His heart rate was always slightly elevated whenever Kate was in the general vicinity, but combine this with the fact that Alexis was crushed & he couldn't do anything to help, and you've got a recipe for disaster. To take his mind off of the bundle of nerves that was his stomach, he took to pacing around the kitchen. On his 16th lap, he noticed a tin of brownies sitting on the counter, and figured that chocolate was as good a medicine as any. He was in the process of placing two brownies on napkins when he heard Kate descending the stairs.

"So?" he asked, placing the top on the tin with a little too much force. "How is she?"

Kate smiled at his nerves. "She's gonna be fine."

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Thank you," he said, hoping she'd notice the sincerity on his voice.

She did. "It was my pleasure. She's really something!"

Rick grinned. "I know, isn't she?! Now do you see why I wanted you to check up on this guy for me?"

"Oh, this was prom guy's doing?"

"Yep. Prom guy, a.k.a. Owen, a.k.a. a member of the walking dead."

Kate chuckled, and shook her head in amusement.

Rick gestured towards the table. "Care for a brownie?"

"Sure, thanks."

They ate mostly in silence. Kate was lost in her thoughts and finished hers rather quickly. _Ignore everything they say and only pay attention to what they do_. Will had left, yet she let him live under the impression that there was a chance that they might one day get back together. Even worse, she let _herself_ live under the same impression. She mentally slapped herself. And here she was, sitting next to a man that had not only risked their relationship to try and get her some closure but had also chosen not to tell his own daughter about it, and she wasn't acting on it. Another mental slap. What was she _doing_?!

Rick noticed that Kate was preoccupied with something; there was a crease between her eyebrows. He thought it was completely adorable, but knew it masked something serious. He held out his last bite. "Brownie for your thoughts?"

She accepted it and popped it in her mouth. Rick smiled; they were already at the point where they were sharing food. "It's nothing," Kate said, chewing slowly. "Just something Alexis and I were talking about."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "Do tell!"

Kate sighed. "Ask Randy Paush."

"Who?"

She glanced at him. Why did nobody know who he was? "Professor at Carnegie Mellon University? Died of pancreatic cancer? Wrote a book called The Last Lecture? Anything?" Rick's face remained devoid of any signs of recognition. Kate sighed. "He was on Oprah?"

"Oh, that guy! Yeah, I remember him!"

Kate chuckled, half out of amusement and half out of frustration. "Okay, well, something he said ... reminded me of something I need to do."

Rick looked mildly concerned. "Anything I can help with?"

She smiled, and shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. This is something I need to take care of by myself."

* * *

anyone else watching the Michael Jackson memorial? i feel like i'm witnessing history right in front of me, he's our generation's Elvis.

the reviews you left on the first chapter seriously almost made my day ... and would've, if i hadn't just found out i'm going to the Mets game tonight! haha.  
inspiration for chapter 3: Will needs to go. like, right now. :P


	3. Bad Medicine

A/N: glad to see some of you appreciating the Randy Paush shout-out! seriously, if you haven't already, READ HIS BOOK. it made me cry. and i'm equally as glad to see the excitement over getting rid of Will! haha. i hate him, and loved writing him as the villain. :D

* * *

Chapter 3 - Bad Medicine

The next night, after finishing dinner, Kate mustered up all of her resolve and decided to finally (officially) end things with Will. After realizing that she was being completely hypocritical to the advice she had given Alexis, she knew it had to be done; not only was stringing him along unfair to him, but it was unfair to herself as well. He had given her his new address before he'd gotten shot, which was some time ago. So she dug the scrap of paper out from the bottom of her bag and, with a final sigh, headed over to his apartment.

Kate managed to stay calm on the way there, but her nerves hit her like a brick wall as she entered the building. She bounced on the balls of her feet while waiting for the elevator, attempting to get rid of her nervous energy. On the way up to his floor, she tried to practice what she was going to say to Will when he opened his door. She took to muttering the words under her breath. This garnered a number of odd looks from the elderly couple in the elevator with her, but she didn't care; she had to get a feel for what she was going to say before she said it.

Kate absolutely hated confrontation. She was aware of how odd this sounded, considering her chosen profession. However, she often likened herself to Othello. He was a war general, in his element on the battlefield. He would rather deal with spears and swords than spoken words. He was able to physically vanquish any foe in battle, but was unable to deal with even a whisper of his wife's infidelity. Though there was no shred of truth in this rumor, he let his imagination run away with it, leading to his mental breakdown and ultimately causing his wife's murder. Though Kate could thankfully not claim that she'd ever killed a significant other, she would willingly admit that she felt most comfortable going head-to-head with a suspect. Bullets may be flying, but if she had her own gun in her hand, she knew she had the ability to control the situation. She was able to skillfully use words as her weapon as well; sitting on the police side of the interrogation table was an automatic confidence boost and, staring into the eyes of a guilty suspect, she knew that she was always one step ahead of them. But in her personal life? Kate found herself on unsteady footing, and she hated it. She would often put off having important conversations until they simply couldn't wait any longer, and would keep the walls around her firmly in place until they were forced down; she was still surprised at how quickly she'd opened up to Rick.

The elevator dinged, alerting Kate to the fact that she was on Will's floor. She stepped out of the elevator and made her way through the maze of hallways until she found the number she was looking for. Taking a final deep breath and bracing herself for the worst, she knocked.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling but clearly confused Will Sorenson. "Kate! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She gave him a small smile. "Hi Will. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he said, opening the door wider, "Come on in."

She stepped inside and looked around. She noticed that some of his furniture and decor were the same as he'd had in his old apartment, when they'd been dating. _No_, she thought to herself, _let's not even go down that road_. She had to keep herself in the present, because her present self wanted to be rid of him forever. Her past self, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

"So," he said. She turned around to face him. He was smiling, arms crossed over his chest, and there was a slight twinkle in his eye. "What can I do for you?"

"Um," Kate said hesitantly, her previously prepared speech evading her memory, "remember when I said I'd think about giving us another shot?" Will nodded, his smile growing. "Well, I'm done thinking ... and-" she took a deep breath and looked down at her feet, "and I think it'd be better for me if things between us ended."

After a moment of silence, she nervously glanced up at him. The twinkle was gone, but his smile faltered only slightly. He shook his head. "You don't mean that," he said.

"Uhh, yeah, I do," she said, lifting her gaze to meet his.

Will shook his head again. "No, you don't. Here, sit down. Let me get you a drink."

Kate opened her mouth to protest, but before she could formulate a response, he was at the fridge. She grit her teeth and, against her better judgment, walked slowly over to the couch, perching tensely on the edge of the cushion.

She looked up as Will approached, a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand. "Let's toast," he said, pouring the blood red liquid into each glass and raising his own, "to old times."

Kate hesitantly clinked her glass with his. Will downed his wine in two gulps, but hers remained untouched. She suddenly felt sick. Not only had she fallen into her previous pattern of submissiveness with Will, but this simple action had done something a friendly gesture should never do when you're a homicide detective; it reminded her of work. Interrogating a certain suspect in a murder investigation.

_"'Let's toast to old friends!' she said," said Susan Mailer, her brown eyes burning with intensity. "Only, you see, I don't drink. I tried to leave. She wouldn't let me."_

Oh, holy crap.

"You okay, Katie?" Will asked, placing a hand on her thigh, entirely too high for her to be comfortable.

"Uhh," she stammered, "could you excuse me for a second?"

Without waiting for his answer, she stood up and strode quickly to the bathroom; it took all of her self-control not to run and slam the door. When she was safely inside, she allowed herself a moment of panic. She couldn't just go back out there and face him – with alcohol and the hormones of a teenage boy in his system, who knows what he'd do to her. But she couldn't make a break for it, either; he'd definitely stop her.

Suddenly, Kate was struck with an idea. She scrambled around the bathroom, grabbing all the towels and stuffing them into the crack below the door to make the room as soundproof as possible. She then whipped out her phone, dialed the familiar number, and held the phone to her ear, praying.

"Yel-low?" came the cheerful answer.

"Remember when you told me to call if I need you?"

Rick sat up straighter in his chair, a small smile spreading across his face. "Yeah, of course I do."

"Well, I'm taking you up on that offer."

Rick had been eating dinner, Chinese takeout, with his mother and Alexis. At Kate's words, he put down his chopsticks, gestured that he'd be a minute, and left the room. "And how may I be of service?" he asked seductively, once safely out of earshot of his family.

"Rick, this is serious."

He noticed that she sounded scared. This sobered him up quickly; he'd never seen Kate Beckett genuinely afraid of anything. "What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

"Okay, I'm at Will's place, and-"

"Sorenson?"

"Yes, Rick," Kate said impatiently. "To tell him that there's no chance of us ever getting back together."

"Oh," he said, slightly relieved. "Continue."

"Well, I tried to tell him that things between us need to end, and he didn't believe me. He just wouldn't accept it." She was speaking quickly, and in hushed tones. "Then he told me to sit down, and got me a drink without asking what I wanted ... and he gave me wine."

"Shouldn't he know you don't drink?"

"Exactly. That _is_ weird, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, so I'm not insane. Of course he poured a glass for himself too, which he just about swallowed whole."

"So you think he's getting himself drunk?"

"Yeah, and he's an aggressive drunk, which is really bad. But that's not the worst of it … before he drank his glass, he tried to make a toast to old times."

"…I'm not seeing what's so 'worst' about that."

"It doesn't remind you of how Cynthia Dern set up Susan Mailer on the night she was killed?"

Rick was stunned. "Wow," he said slowly, "You're right."

"So this isn't just me being really paranoid?"

"Not at all. I mean, aside from the bathtub full of motor oil, it's basically a déjà vu."

"And we both know how it ended."

"Yeah, badly!" He was worried now. "Do you want me to come get you?"

From her current seat on the edge of the tub, Kate put her face in her free hand. "I don't know. Not yet. I need him to understand that we're over, and he's not there yet."

"You can't just stay there with him!" Rick exclaimed, his heart pounding. "I know you can kick the crap out of people, but he has the advantage in that department. And combine that with alcohol..."

"I know, I know!" Kate said, a little bit louder than she should have. She clapped a hand over her mouth, praying that Will hadn't heard anything. "Look," she said quietly, removing her hand, "If I call you again later, would you be able to get over here?"

"In a heartbeat," he answered, already pulling his shoes on. "What's his address?"

"Thank you," Kate said with a sigh, giving him the information.

Rick scribbled it down. "Trust me, it's not a problem. Should we have a danger word or something?"

"A danger word?"

"Some kind of sign to let me know you need help? I mean, if I was writing this scene and he saw you calling somebody ... I hate to say this, but ... he'd have you tell them you're fine so they wouldn't suspect anything and he'd be in the clear."

Kate sighed. "Damn, you're probably right. Okay, you're good at this kind of thing, what should we use?"

He cast his mind around quickly for a word. "Ummm. How about, if you're out and safe, say 'I'm going to my apartment,' and if you need me, say 'home' instead."

"That'll work." She stood up and flushed the toilet, attempting to fool Will into thinking she'd actually needed the bathroom. "Alright, I've been in the bathroom for awhile now, I should go back out there."

"Okay," Rick said worriedly. "Be careful!"

"I will," Kate said, running the water in the sink.

"If anything happens..."

"I know."

"Seriously, I mean it. _Anything._ Don't be a hero."

Kate allowed herself a small smile. "Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she whispered. And with that, she hung up.  


* * *

reviews make me smile really big!  
idea behind chapter 4: Will sucks. knight in shining armor, anyone? ;]


	4. Lay Your Hands On Me

A/N: hopefully this chapter incites some more Will-hate! glad you're all (or those of you that are making your opinions known, lol) enjoying!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Lay Your Hands On Me

Rick removed the phone from his ear and stared at it, the dial tone still faintly audible. He had a strong urge to hurl it at the wall, but decided that breaking his house and his electronic gadgets wouldn't help the situation. His grip around the phone tightened as he thought about it. He knew he didn't like Sorenson for a reason, and not just because he's Kate's ex; just because you're an FBI agent doesn't mean you're a nice guy. He's insensitive, judgmental, idiotic, and just plain rude. Rick's grip tightened further. Sorenson had had Kate. He _had_ her. She'd chosen him. And he'd left. He'd walked the hell out. This infuriated Rick. When you're lucky enough to be with a woman like Kate, you don't let her go; it just should not be allowed. And now Sorenson was scaring Kate so badly that she'd called someone else from his bathroom. Who the hell does he think he is?! Rick jerked his arm back to throw the phone across the room in anger, but caught himself. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, and walked slowly back to the kitchen to rejoin his family.

Martha and Alexis had been laughing about something, but quickly stopped upon seeing Rick's face as he entered the room.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Rick put his phone down on the counter and marveled at the deep grooves it had left in his hand. He forced a smile. "Nothing," he said, picking up his chopsticks and returning to his now lukewarm dinner. "Everything's fine."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Oh please, we all know you can't act." Rick looked at her sheepishly. "So are you going to tell us what's going on or are we going to have to force it out of you?"

Alexis held up her forefinger and thumb and slowly went for his ear. Rick made a face, and caught her hand before it could inflict any pain. He sighed. "Kate's at her ex's apartment."

Martha and Alexis exchanged a confused look. "Ummm," Alexis said slowly, "I thought there was some sort of unspoken ... thing ... between the two of you?"

"There is." He paused. "I think. But that's not the problem, she's trying to get rid of him. The problem is that he didn't believe her when she said she's not getting back together with him, and he's currently getting himself hammered."

Martha looked worried. "Well that doesn't sound like a safe situation for her to be in! Why is she still there?!"

Rick rubbed a hand down his face. "You know her, mother. Do you think she would ever voluntarily leave anything unfinished? She wants to finish the job, so to speak, even if it means getting sexually assaulted."

Alexis's eyes grew wide. "What?!" She jumped up and grabbed Rick's arm. "Dad, you have to go get her!"

Rick put his hand over hers to calm her. "I know, I want to. But I need to let her do her thing first."

"So you're just going to let her get hurt?!"

"Of course not!" He held up his phone. "I go at her call. I'm her getaway."

Alexis still looked uneasy. "Okay," she said hesitantly, "But something still doesn't feel right."

"I agree!" Martha piped up. "Really Richard, you need to go over there, now."

Rick was getting frustrated. "No, mother, I don't! You said it yourself, she doesn't need 'big strong me' to protect her. She can handle herself. I go when she says she needs me, and only then," he said forcefully. "Understand?"

Martha and Alexis nodded wordlessly.

"Good." He stood up, once again abandoning his dinner. "Excuse me," he said, leaving the room.

He entered the living room and fell heavily onto the couch, ready to begin the excruciating wait for Kate's call. He knew he sounded mildly crazy for not wanting to run over to Sorenson's apartment right then and rescue her, but he comforted himself with the fact that he had his reasons. Everything he'd said was true. Kate was no damsel in distress. She knew how to deal with less than stellar situations; he'd witnessed it himself countless times. He had complete faith in her ability to handle herself, but that still didn't do anything to alleviate the protective feeling rising in his chest. The real reason Rick stayed at home is because she told him to. He knew this made him sound completely whipped, but he didn't care. He'd previously made a habit of not listening to her orders at work, and she dealt with that just fine, however begrudgingly. But he'd already risked their relationship once before by not listening at an important time, and he wasn't about to do it again. He needed to show her that he listens when it matters, and that he respects her wishes. So he stayed at home, even though every fiber in his body was screaming for her.

-------------------------------------------

Kate felt very, very trapped. While she was in the bathroom, Will had downed several more glasses of wine. His elevated blood alcohol content had made him increasingly touchy-feely and all the more stubborn. If she'd thought that sober Will wasn't taking the news well, she clearly hadn't thought about how drunk Will would take it. Every so often he would scoot closer to her; she continued to inch away while attempting to force it into his head that they were completely done. But now she was right up against the arm of the couch, Will's leg flush against hers, with nowhere to left to go. She leaned over, trying to avoid body contact, but he mimicked her movement.

"Trying to get away from me, Katie?" Will asked, slurring his words slightly.

Kate wrinkled her nose and applied pressure to his chest with her hands in an attempt to get him to move. "Yeah, actually, I am. And based on what I've been trying to tell you all night, it really shouldn't come as a surprise."

"Mmm, feisty," he murmured in her ear. "I've always loved that about you."

Kate swore silently. She began inching her hand to her phone, her one lifeline. "Uhh, Will?" she said, desperately trying to stretch her head away from his, "Do you think you could move? For just a second?"

He didn't listen. Instead, he placed his hands on her waist and began kissing her neck.

It was enough. Kate discreetly pulled her phone out of her pocket, flipped it open, and held down the number seven, all the while thanking whatever higher power there might be for inventing speed dial. _Come on, Rick!_ she thought desperately, trying to ignore Will's tongue on her throat. _Don't fail me now!_

-------------------------------

_Ring._

His cell phone.

Rick sat bolt upright and snatched up his phone. Kate's name was glowing at him on the screen. He answered the call. "What's the story?" he asked.

He got no answer. Instead, all he heard was a slight shuffling sound. He was about to speak again, but Kate's voice interrupted him. What he heard brought a bitter taste to his mouth.

"No – Will, get off. I said get off! Stop!"

Rick's heart was pounding. He wasn't about to wait around for the signal. He jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. "I'm leaving!" he yelled to his family, keeping a finger over the mouthpiece of his phone. While he didn't want to listen to what was going on on the other end, he couldn't let her go through this alone.

He was at his car in record time, and at Sorenson's apartment building equally as quickly. He must've broken every speed limit on the way, but he didn't care. Listening to the worsening struggle the entire way, he didn't have enough concentration in his body to care about anything else.

He parked haphazardly in a spot that he was almost certain wasn't meant to be a parking spot, and shot out of the car, into the building, and into the elevator, bumping into several people on the way. He couldn't keep still on his way up to Sorenson's floor. He paced feverishly around the elevator, phone pressed to his ear. "Just hold on," he whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I'm almost there."

The elevator dinged, and Rick forced himself out before the doors were entirely open. Glancing quickly at the information he'd copied down from Kate earlier, he sprinted through the hallways, searching for the correct number. Reaching it, he could faintly hear Kate's yelling on the other side. Blood boiling in his veins, he hung up the phone and rapped on the door.

He heard Kate's yells quiet down; she knew she was safe.

There was no answer. Rick banged on the door again.

Finally, he heard heavy footsteps. The door opened a crack to reveal a clearly mad, clearly drunk Will Sorenson.

"You!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

Rick wasn't listening. He forced the door open further and burst into the apartment. His eyes went immediately to Kate. She was sprawled on the couch (fully clothed, he noted thankfully). There was a bruise blossoming under her right eye, and a trickle of blood forming at one corner of her mouth. Her eyes were wide and fearful and, looking into them, Rick felt something inside of him snap.

"Hey!" Sorenson yelled, clumsily shoving Rick from behind. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Rick turned around to face him; he couldn't control himself anymore. As Rick's knuckles connected with the side of his head, Will Sorenson's unconscious body crumpled to the floor.

* * *

;]  
inspiration for chapter 5: hmm, i haven't written Ryan and Esposito yet. and i think it's about time we get some Caskett happening!


	5. Something for the Pain

A/N: remember, reviews are love! :D

* * *

Chapter 5 - Something for the Pain

Kate closed her eyes and allowed the silence now filling the room to wash over her. It was over. Yes, her right eye was throbbing something horrible, she would need disinfectant for the cut on her mouth, and her ribs ached. But at that moment, she didn't care; it was over. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up, gingerly placing her feet on the floor.

Rick stepped over Sorenson's body, making sure to nick him firmly with his toe, and walked quickly over to where Kate sat on the couch. Her head was angled downward, hair falling in front of her face, and her arms were crossed defensively over her stomach. Rick knelt in front of her. He gently tucked several strands of hair behind her ear to reveal her downcast eyes and rapidly swelling cheekbone. Without taking his eyes off of her, he took out his phone and dialed Esposito's number.

"Esposito," the detective answered.

"You might want to come to Will Sorenson's apartment, right now," Rick said.

"Why?"

"Well, let's put it this way; nobody's dead, but when you see what happened, you may decide to change that."

"Castle—"

"And call Ryan, too," Rick said, watching Kate wipe a trickle of blood from her chin, still staring determinedly at her knees.

"Why can't you call him?"

"Because I have something more important to do."

At this, Kate lifted her eyes to meet his. He slowly slid his phone shut. "Hi," he said softly. She looked back down. He gently placed a finger under her chin and tipped her head up. Their eyes met again. Without breaking his gaze, Rick removed a tissue from his pocket and dabbed away a droplet of blood forming at the cut.

She gave him a small smile. "Hi."

-------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Detectives Ryan and Esposito arrived at Sorenson's apartment. Rick had spared Kate the joy of retelling the story of what happened, and gave them the abridged version. Currently, they were standing side by side, looking down disgustedly at the man on the floor. Rick stood opposite them, arms folded across his chest.

"Geez," Ryan said, wrinkling his nose, "If he wasn't unconscious, I'd beat his face in myself."

"You still could," Rick offered.

"Nah," Ryan answered, cocking his head to observe Sorenson from a different angle, "That'd just be mean."

"The son-of-a-bitch deserves it though," Esposito said angrily. He looked over at the couch, where Kate still sat. "You okay?"

She shrugged. "Been better, been worse."

Rick glanced over at her. Why did she have so much trouble admitting that she's in pain? He watched her collect herself and stand up, making her way over to the group.

She looked down at Will. "Nice shot," she said to Rick, smiling slightly.

He chuckled. "Thanks. If my hand was feeling any better I'd go for round two."

She smiled at him as Esposito piped up. "There's no need for that. It looks like he's gonna be out for awhile."

"Yes, well, I _was_ helped out a great deal by his good friend Alcohol," Rick said.

Ryan chuckled. "Almost as much as you were helped out by your good friend Rage?"

Rick laughed. "Okay, you have a point."

Esposito turned to Kate. "Ryan and I'll hang around here and wait for him to wake up so we can bring him down to the precinct. You can take off."

"Alright. Thanks." Avoiding Rick's eyes, she turned to go.

Rick grabbed her arm. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She turned back to face him. "Do you think I'm going to let you just go home?"

Ryan and Esposito, realizing they weren't a part of this conversation, retreated deeper into the apartment under the excuse of looking for evidence of previous foul play. "Do you think they're finally gonna get together?" Ryan muttered, opening a drawer and poking around inside.

Esposito chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "It's about time they did, bro."

Back at the door, Kate was confused. "Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't you let me go home?"

Rick rolled his eyes. "Because you're hurt! Let me take you to my place and we'll get you cleaned up."

She crossed her arms defiantly. "Look, I appreciate the gesture, but I can take care of myself."

He sighed. "But you don't have to."

Kate felt her resolve crumble. While she hated relying on anybody when it came to matters of her own wellbeing, the thought of being taken care of by somebody who truly had her best interests at heart was too much to resist. Her arms fell limply to her sides. "Okay," she said quietly.

Rick smiled. "Come on," he said, wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulders and leading her into the hallway.

As they walked to the elevator, he worried that he'd pressured her into coming with him. He truly wanted to show her that he's there for her, and didn't want her to deal with this alone, but he hadn't stopped to think that maybe she needed her space. He opened his mouth to say something but, before he could speak, he felt her arm snake around his waist. He smiled, and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

The elevator ride down to the ground floor was made in silence, the only other occupants being the older couple that was there on Kate's ride up. She leaned her head onto Rick's shoulder and closed her eyes, concentrating on the faint smell of his cologne, his warmth, and the pounding of her own heart. She had to hold in a smile when she realized how much she preferred these nerves to those she'd experienced not so long ago.

As the elevator reached the ground floor, the woman turned around. "You two make a lovely couple!" she said. Rick and Kate were both caught completely off guard. The woman didn't seem to mind, however. With a wink, she rejoined her husband and exited into the lobby. Kate glanced at Rick; he seemed to be as surprised as she was.

The elevator dinged, telling them they were about to be on their way back up. Rick quickly stuck out his foot to stop the door, and looked at Kate questioningly.

Her eyes were twinkling.

With a grin, he led her into the lobby and out to his car.

-----------------------------------------

Kate sat on a stool in Rick's kitchen, pressing an ice pack to her eye. She forced herself to think about nothing but the biting cold of the plastic in her hand and the faint numbness of her face. Rick had gone upstairs to get peroxide for the cut on her mouth. She smiled and got a fresh wave of butterflies in her stomach as she remembered the caring expression on his face when he told her what he was doing. _"I'm just going to run upstairs and get something for that cut. Give me half a second?"_ he'd asked, searching her eyes for an okay. Though she'd already known that his feelings for her were genuine, she was elated that she was being constantly reassured of this fact.

"Hi Kate."

Kate spun around to see Alexis descending the stairs. "Hey."

The girl came to stand next to her, taking in her appearance with a sigh. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been punched in the face."

Alexis let out a breathy laugh, and paused for a moment. "You remember the advice you gave me last night, right?"

Confused, Kate nodded.

"And you know who did this" Alexis gestured to the ice pack, "to you?"

"Umm. Yes?"

"And you know who's taking care of you now?"

"Yeah…"

Alexis gave her a pointed look.

It was as if a light bulb had gone off above Kate's head. This girl was trying to get her to realize that her dad's the better man for her! Kate chuckled. "Ya know, you're the most interesting teenager I've ever met."

"What's this about my daughter being interesting?" Rick asked, entering the room, bottle of disinfectant and cotton swabs in hand.

"Oh, nothing," Alexis said, giving Kate a knowing look. She headed for the stairs. "I'll leave you two alone now. Don't stay up too late, kids!"

Rick watched her go, and turned back to Kate. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably. But I'm not going to tell you."

His mouth fell open in mock horror. "So you _do_ have a dark side!"

Kate rolled her eyes, though only one was visible. Rick noticed that she still looked a little bit upset. "Okay," he said hastily, "let's let your face thaw for a little while."

She obediently removed the ice pack from her eye and set it down on the counter. Rick abandoned the disinfectant for a moment to check the bruise. He gently ran a finger over the swollen area to gauge the damage. Kate's heart rate quickened slightly, even though she could barely feel his touch, due only in part to her frozen skin.

"Well," Rick said, "it's not too terrible." He turned his attention back to the bottle of peroxide, unscrewing it and pouring a little bit onto a cotton swab. "Look up?"

Kate tipped her head back slightly. Rick dabbed the cotton swab gently on her cut, cradling the opposite side of her head with his other hand. She winced slightly as the peroxide began to sting in the open wound. "Sorry, sorry," Rick murmured, caressing her cheek with his free thumb.

Kate relaxed at his touch, and was soon lost in her own thoughts. Yes, she'd gone to Will that night to end things with him, and she could now say things were definitively over. But she'd be lying if she said she was happy with the way things happened. She thought he loved her, or at the very least wanted to be with her, but it turned out that he saw her as a puppet. He wanted her at his command, to do whatever he said when he said it. And it doesn't feel good to be treated like that, even by a guy you no longer care for.

Rick noticed her gazing morosely at the opposite wall, and figured her cut was as clean as it was going to get. He removed the cotton swab from her lip and screwed the top back on the bottle. He observed her for a moment before speaking. "I'd ask if you're okay, but that seems like a pretty dumb question at the moment."

Kate shook her head dully. "I thought he respected me more than this."

Rick sighed. "Don't do this to yourself. It's entirely his loss."

She let out a breath. "Thanks."

"It's the truth."

A moment passed in silence. Rick noticed that Kate still didn't look entirely okay. He touched her knee. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

She sighed and looked up at him. "I don't know. It's just ... sometimes I wish I was a kid, so just kissing a booboo would make it all better."

Rick hesitated, but slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the cut he'd just attended to.

Kate's breath caught in her throat. She thought this might've been one of the most loving gestures anyone had ever made towards her. He hadn't even kissed her fully on the lips, yet she'd reacted like she had to few kisses before in her life; his tenderness at that moment took her breath away.

Their eyes met as he pulled away. After a moment, Rick took a deep breath. "I should probably get you home."

"Yeah," Kate said quietly, "Probably."

------------------------------------

Kate stopped in front of her front door, Rick inches behind her. She was extremely conflicted; she had no idea how to thank him for everything he'd done for her that night. She turned around to face him and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could come up with something, he shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything."

"But—"

"Really. I'm glad I could help." He paused. "I'm glad you wanted me to help."

Kate was seized by a sudden impulse and, before she could talk herself out of it, decided to act on it. She stepped forward, placed a hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him softly on the lips.

As she pulled away, she smiled at the look of surprise, happiness, and (dare she even think it?) love in his eyes.

"Thanks for making it all better."

She stepped inside her apartment and closed the door behind her. She fell weakly against it, lightly touching her lips and grinning like an idiot.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the slight delay ... i had to give myself a day or two for my renewed Harry Potter obsession to subside slightly. anyone else see the 6th movie at midnight? :D hehe. all i'll say is that Snape made the movie -- could Alan Rickman be any more fantastic? i think not. and wow, what's the deal with Lupin getting the shaft?! i cannot have my favorite character and his love interest getting cut out of the movies! so i turned to fanfic to make it better ... for any Lupin/Tonks shippers, you MUST read "The Werewolf Who Stole Christmas" by Lady Bracknell. she just might be JK Rowling under an assumed name, it's that amazingly fantastic. i've spent the better part of two days rereading it. :D

but anyway, back to all things Castle!  
idea behind ZE FINAL CHAPTER: Castle's gotta have insecurities too, right?  
i'll resist the temptation to give anything else away, hehe. :X


	6. Last Man Standing

A/N: okay, so the reviews on the last chapter made me SO HAPPY, you have no idea. i love you guys. :D

* * *

Chapter 6 - Last Man Standing

The next day was business as usual. Kate was awakened early by a call from Montgomery about New York City's latest murder. She had called Rick, and they spent the day following leads, interrogating suspects, and decorating the murder board with gory photographs. It was your typical day at the 12th precinct.

Rick wasn't having it.

He left the precinct early and drove around aimlessly for a while, trying to muddle through his thoughts and decide his plan of action. Something had happened between Kate and him last night; there was no denying it. And Richard Castle was not the kind of person to sit back and not make a move. But he knew he had to tread carefully in this particular situation as to not risk their friendship.

Rick paused in his thoughts. Friendship. Had he ever been friends with a woman before? Sure, he'd liked many, and loved several. But friends? That was a different beast entirely. He certainly wouldn't consider himself friends with either of his ex wives. But Rick had realized something as he raced to Sorenson's apartment the night before. He wasn't just worried about Kate as a woman, but as a person as well. She's certainly easy to look at, but she's equally as easy to spend time with, and talk to. Rick couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed simply talking to a woman; talking to Meredith was like pulling teeth, and he'd rather pull his own teeth than talk to Gina. Then there's the respect factor. He couldn't honestly say that he entirely respects any of his exes, but the level of his respect for Kate surprised even himself sometimes. The only other woman he'd ever really respected in his life was his mother, and even that could sometimes be fleeting.

_So,_ Rick decided, settling back in his seat, _we're friends._

He sighed. This left him at square one, with no map as to how to proceed from here. He set his jaw and gripped the steering wheel tightly, resolving to come to some sort of a conclusion before his car ran out of gas. He turned his attention to the one issue of confusion nagging at his mind; Kate hadn't made any mention of the night before. Neither had he, he conceded, so he couldn't really hold that against her. But he was driving himself crazy as to _why_ she kept quiet about it. Did she regret kissing him? Did she resent him for kissing her? Does she want to keep her professional and personal lives separate? Or was she just confused as to where they stood now, much as he was?

He needed to know. He needed to see her.

Within moments, Rick had parked in front of her building and was on his way inside. It felt like the remnants of his lunch were warring with each other inside his stomach, but he composed his face into his tried-and-true confident mask for the benefit of the public as he waited for the elevator. Once alone inside, he allowed his facade to drop. He took several deep breaths and gazed around aimlessly. He vaguely wondered how many times Kate had stood in the same spot, touched the same thing ... he abruptly shook his head to clear it. _Geez, I'm turning into a woman!_

The elevator doors opened to reveal Kate's floor. Rick stepped out into the hallway and tread the still unfamiliar path to her apartment. For a split second, he thought wildly that she might still be at the precinct and that he'd worked up his courage for naught. Thankfully, logic soon took over; this was only the first day of the case they'd been working on. She wouldn't be spending late nights at work for another day or so, when things started either falling into place or seeming impossible. No, she'd be home now.

Rick came to a stop in front of Kate's door and simply stared at it for a moment, as if daring it to say something to him. The brass number merely glared at him. He rolled his eyes in frustration at himself, and knocked.

A few seconds later, the door swung open. Kate stood there, wearing her pajamas and a confused look on her still bruised face. "Hi?" she said. It was almost more of a question than a greeting.

"Hi. Can I talk to you?"

"Uhh, sure," she said, still clearly taken aback. She stepped aside, allowing Rick to enter, and closed the door behind him. "How'd you know I was here?"

Rick turned to face her. "Oh, you haven't heard? I work with detectives now. Apparently, finding people is what they do."

Kate laughed. "Touché."

A moment passed in silence. Kate noticed that Rick looked uncomfortable, almost nervous, so she spoke first. "So," she said slowly, "What's on your mind?"

Rick hesitated. "What did last night mean?"

Kate swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" she asked, already knowing what his response would be.

"Did you kiss me just as a thank you?"

She bit her lip and looked away shyly. Rick felt his heart melt. "Not entirely."

He couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face. "Okay, good. I was afraid I was going to get shot down." Kate shot him a deadpan look. "Oh, don't worry, that pun was fully intentional."

She laughed. "So ... what now?"

"Well," Rick said slowly, taking a step forward. "Are there any other FBI agents I need to be worrying about?"

"Nope. Are there any other ex wives _I_ need to be worrying about?"

"Nope."

Kate took a step forward, causing the distance between them to shrink to mere inches. "So you won't be indulging in the occasional deep-fried Twinkie?"

"Why would I do that when I have something that's so much better?"

She blushed, and smiled. "I already told you, flattery won't get you anywhere."

"And _I_ already told _you_," Rick said, cradling her face in his hands, "that I'm serious."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. As his lips moved against hers, Kate felt her brain shut down. She placed her hands on his chest and angled her head to give him better access. Reacting to her response, he slid his hands down to rest on her lower back, hugging her to him. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing herself impossibly closer. When she felt the tip of his tongue against hers, she was extremely glad he was holding her so tightly; she didn't think she'd be able to stand otherwise.

As moments passed, their kisses went from gentle to passionate. Feeling her hot breath on his skin, her body pressed against his, her hands playing tantalizing games with his hair, Rick knew he'd have to stop soon or he might not be able to stop at all.

However, Kate beat him to it. She pulled away abruptly. "Wait," she said breathlessly, placing a hand on his chest.

"What?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. "Did I do something wrong?"

She laughed. "No, not at all. I just–"

"Think we should take it slow?"

Kate paused. "Yeah. I mean, I'm not talking months, but … how'd you know?"

Rick shrugged. "I think I know you pretty well. And because I had the same idea."

She looked at him quizzically. "Really? I would _not_ have pegged you for the let's-go-slow type."

"That's pretty accurate, seeing as I haven't been."

"So why start now?"

"Well," he said, "up until about five minutes ago I was still single." She laughed, and he grinned. "I figure I had to have been doing something wrong, right?" He grew serious. "I don't want to screw this up, Kate."

She smiled. "That's part of my reasoning, too."

"What, not wanting me to screw up?"

Kate rolled her eyes in amusement and lightly swatted his arm. "No! _I_ don't want to screw it up either."

"How would _you_ going too fast screw things up?"

She shrugged. "Well, women throw themselves at you every day, and I'm pretty sure they're not looking to go slow. I don't want to be one of them." She paused. "I want to be special to you," she added quietly.

"You _are_," Rick said emphatically, looking into her eyes. "Trust me."

He leaned in to kiss her again. Their lips were millimeters apart when–

_Ring._

Her cell phone.

Kate swore under her breath, but answered the phone. "Beckett … Yeah, where?" She glanced at Rick. "Okay, we'll be right there." She paused. "Shut it, Ryan." She hung up.

Rick laughed. "He noticed the 'we,' didn't he?"

She chuckled. "Yep."

"So, what did he want?"

"There's another body, we need to get over there." Kate looked down at her pants. "But there is no way I'm going out in these again!"

Rick placed a quick kiss on her temple as she headed for her bedroom to change. "See?" he said, "What's more special than a woman who spends her nights with dead bodies?"

Kate spun around and glared at him in mock anger. "Ya know, you're lucky I like you." With a quick wink, she stepped inside her bedroom and closed the door.

"Yep," Rick said to himself, unable to stop himself from smiling. "I sure am."

FIN.

* * *

A/N: hope you all enjoyed! if you want to make my day, reviews are a good way to do so ;]. not sure if i'll be adding more to my little series, but i DO have something else that's currently in progress. thought i'd try my hand at writing Lanie :D. thanks for reading!!


End file.
